Earth 615
by earth615
Summary: Arthur and Serena are two new recruits to Hope's team. How will they adjust to the X-Men and what secrets may they be hiding? Set after AvX though continuity may be changed.


He finally touched down in a particularly filthy part of New York. Had he been a native he would have known this area as Hell's Kitchen. A title he would surely approve of. His blue-green eyes darted about as he removed the hood of his cloak revealing his dark red hair and sharp face. His pale face suggested he was only about 15 but his eyes seemed much older.

"Arthur where are we?" his mother asked him. Both her and his father had been dead for many years but using a bit of magic he was able to keep them as ghostly companions that were seen only by him.

"We are in the American city of New York. Things have changed since we were last here."

"It's certainly gotten much filthier since 1940" Arthur's father said as he looked down a dimly lit alleyway.

"Yes I can agree. We must be off though." Arthur set off down the street with determined stride, his black cloak and long ponytail flying behind him. "Now I wonder where we would find the mutants."

"I still don't see why we need to find these mutants" Arthur's father muttered as he floated a few paces behind his son with a stern look on his face

"Many mutants have fallen. I could've been one of them. This troubles me." Arthur's answer quieted his father for the time being. They traveled the quickly darkening streets looking for any hint of mutants. They found none.

After an hour of fruitless wandering through the strange brightly-lit city Arthur was beginning to lose his patience. Though he had asked people where he might find mutants the people he had asked were either rude or just terribly unhelpful.

"Damn these fools. Women in little to nothing and men dressed as women. This place must be wiped off the map!" Arthur muttered to himself as he crossed a particularly crowded and noisy street holding his cloak as to not touch any of the people he walked past.

"Things really have changed" his mother added quietly as she watched a group of girls in miniskirts walk into a store.

"Oh look a park" his father said as he pointed towards the green sanctuary. "Seems this city isn't all metal and glass after all."

"Wonderful now I can cast the summons in peace!" Arthur ran off toward the park leaving his parents to disappear to wherever they went to when they weren't with him. Arthur wandered around the park until he found an unoccupied bench in a secluded area by a pond. His face seemed to be at peace as he sat down and made himself comfortable.

"Wonderful this seating will do just nicely, now I can rest and cast the summons." Arthur closed his eyes and concentrated on the spell. Suddenly he heard a noise. His eyes snapped open just in time to see a girl walking with an older woman pass by his bench.

"That girl... And her elder... That reminds me. She did say she lives in New York. I wonder." He leaned back and closed his eyes again. He tried to focus on casting the spell but his mind kept wandering to the girl he met only a few months ago. There was a flash of blue and purple light as the summon spell failed, knocking down a few other spells along with it. This went unnoticed by Arthur as he got lost in his own thoughts.

It had been a particularly rainy day and Arthur had been out for most of the day shopping. It was beginning to get dark when he finally set off towards home hair visible and clad in his usual black and red clothes. His parents manifested as he briskly walked down the damp London street. His father looked over Arthur's shoulder and started reading his shopping list.

"Did you get the sea salts?" his father asked a bit sharply.

"And the lavender herbs?" his mother continued.

"Yes, I got them. I have gotten everything on this list. You both know I never forget." Fixing his gray scarf and long black coat he walked a little faster to avoid their buzzing questions.

"But what about-" his father continued.

"Yes!" Arthur cut in sharply, irritation clearly audible in his voice. "I am absolutely sure I have gotten everything now can we just get ho-" Arthur was cut off as he collided with a girl who had just turned the corner in front of him. His parents disappeared silently.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" she said as she tried to pick up the things she had dropped. "I just wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"You're a foreigner" Arthur interrupted. "I have not seen one in a few years. What is your business here?" The girl stopped her frantic gathering and gave Arthur a puzzled look. He stared back at her in silence taking the time to study her features. She appeared to be about 16 and had long, wavy chestnut hair and dark blue eyes set into an oval face.

"I'm just here sightseeing. Don't you get a lot of sightseers in London? It is kind of a famous place."

Pausing a moment he thought about how to answer her question.

"Not many. Though I never truly bother with them. I keep to myself" Arthur stated bluntly as he tried to help her gather her things.

"Okay then. Well anyways I'm Serena" she said extending her hand.

Arthur stared at her hand confusedly for a few seconds when he finally reached out and took her outstretched hand in his.

"I am Arthur" he said shaking it firmly. "What have you came here to see?" he added before she could say anything else.

"Well right now I'd just like to see my hotel" she said as she looked at her now ruined map.

"Yes..." Arthur said looking at the soiled map. "Maybe... I could help you. I know these streets better than anyone in this city." Arthur finished a little quickly.

"Well I guess it can't hurt anything" she said reluctantly. "It's on Belgrave Road. I can't remember the name but I'll know it when I see it."

"Peachy" Arthur said dismissively. Gesturing for her to follow he started off on a street to the south. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Serena spoke again.

"So what do you recommend I should see before I go back to New York?"

"Well I find Big Ben to be a wonder. Are you just here to see grand England or are you also going to other countries as well?" Arthur asked.

"We're just here for England this trip. I'm hoping I can go to France in a couple years though" she said gazing at the horizon. "I've heard it's beautiful over there."

"Yes' Arthur said 'if you like snails and old opera houses. They do have a few nice cathedrals though."Arthur took a quick turn down another street and made a left in an alley. Serena struggled to keep up.

"Ah tut, tut" Serena said as she wagged her finger when she caught up to Arthur. "You forgot about all the delicious French pastries, the tombs of Hugo and Dumas, the Palace of Versailles! " Arthur slowed his pace to give her a strange look. "Jolly old England doesn't have all that now does it?"

"My taste leans more towards scones and tea and what about the great queens of England? Elizabeth was grand. and Victoria herself was pretty nice."

"But what about the great Napoleon? One of the greatest military minds ever."

"He was defeated quite easily when we got to him" he replied. Serena sighed.

"Do you always make yourself this pleasant to strangers you give directions to?" Serena asked him. Arthur gave a little chuckle.

"Only the ones who survive my hello. I usually don't help anyone."

"I can see why. How much farther is the street?" Serena asked. Exiting the alley Arthur turned once more, then pointed over to the right.

"It's right here. Anything look familiar?" Arthur asked turning towards Serena. Serena looked around for awhile until she spotted the building.

"Oh it's right there and thank God. My mom is probably already freaking out over where I am." Serena turned to Arthur. "Well thanks for helping me find my way back."

"Any time" Arthur said. "Would you like me to walk you to your mother? It would be best if we found her before I leave you off."

"I think I can make it the rest of the way. My mom will probably be waiting in the lobby anyways. That is if my uncle hasn't been keeping her busy."

"I will walk you there any ways. What kind of person would I be if I left you here all by yourself?" Arthur said as he started walking towards the hotel, coat flying behind him.

"The kind who keeps walking too damn fast" Serena said as she jogged to keep up.

"Speed walking is considered an art to some" Arthur said laughing silently to himself.

"Yeah well to me it just seems as if you're trying to get this over with as quickly as possible" Serena huffed.

"Maybe I am" Arthur stated quite bluntly, oblivious to the hint of irritation in Serena's voice. "I like getting things done quickly and hate to keep people waiting. A habit I picked up a long time ago."

"Well I'll give you one thing Art, at least you're honest" Serena said as they neared the doors. "Normally I'd say I hate to be rude but I have a feeling you won't mind my asking you not to come in with me. The last thing I need is my mom asking who you are and making awkward assumptions."

"That would probably be best" Arthur agreed stopping just out of view of the lobby doors. They paused awkwardly for a bit before Serena decided to break the silence.

"So I guess I'll say good-bye now and thanks for helping me find my way back. I'd probably still be wandering around if I hadn't ran into you" Serena held out her hand again.  
Arthur, now without hesitation, took her hand.

"Good-bye" Arthur said as he gave it a firm shake. Serena turned away and walked through the lobby doors. Arthur watched as she walked up to an older woman with short blond hair which he assumed to be her mother. He watched as they talked then he turned to leave.

Arthur's parents had manifested behind him as he watched Serena and her mother.. When he turned around his mother gave him a questioning look. Arthur didn't answer and continued down the street. His parents watched as he walked further down the dark street. They took one last look at the girl and her mother then followed after their own child.

Arthur finally roused from his daydream when he heard a large group of people. He looked up and saw a group of teenagers and an older man all in colorful spandex who appeared to be coming towards him.

"I wonder if they know where I can find the mutants" he said as he stood up and prepared to meet them.


End file.
